Extra! Extra! Read all about it!
by Moon Ecstasy
Summary: Ira-na plotted. Moon Ecstasy hemmed and hawed. Then they both came to an agreement that their shared brain could do with some cleaning out. These are stories and scenes that probably won't evolve any further. Delve in my pretties! Now showing HP/SG1!
1. In All Fairness FMA XMen

So yeah, these are all idea's that I've had and started yet never found enough desire to continue. So I'm posting them anyway in this compilation so other people can adopt them. I just ask that you drop me a note so I can read it and make a mention of which author took which idea at the end of whichever chapter applies so that others who read this and like it can be all, 'Ohhh, this author is continuing it! I shall read it there! Yay!'

I've see several other authors doing this and it seemed like a good idea. Now all these half formed stories can stop floating around my head and I can focus on the stories I'm actually invested in... sigh...

So delve in and feast my pretties!!

Cheers!!

**

* * *

**

**In all Fairness**

_X-men crossover with Full Metal Alchemist_

* * *

"In all fairness, I really don't think he meant to hang you upside down like that."

"Oh? Then what the fuck _did_ he mean to do?!"

"Merely keep you from being hit by the car."

"A simple shove would have sufficed! Now if you would get me the fuck down I think I might be a little more forgiving."

Professor Xavier sighed quietly as he turned to the nervous O'Brien in the quiet street. The boy was glancing around him in awe at the people milling about that had frozen in motion when Xavier had noticed the younger boy loose a volley of pyknotic power to save another boy who had not noticed the red Impala barrelling toward him.

Of course he had halted time before anyone noticed but since this was the first time O'Brien had seen it done he was a bit shocked. The blonde hanging upside down had widened his eyes before cussing in a way that Xavier was sure would make Logan impressed.

"O'Brien, just breath deeply and focus on the power inside you, let him down slowly." O'Brien bit his lip nervously but nodded. The boy in the air fell with a thud that made Xavier and O'Brien wince.

"Stupid, fucking, ghah..." the blonde muttered as he dragged himself up to glare at them, "That hurt!"

"I... I'm sorry," O'Brien mumbled, looking close to tears. This seemed to take the anger out of the other boys sails.

"Yeah, well, so long as it doesn't happen again." He said gruffly brushing street grim off his strange black clothes and red jacket. "Who are you anyway." He asked looking around at the eerie, motionless street.

"My name is Professor Xavier, of the Xavier School for the gifted. This is Roger O'Brien. We, as you can tell by now, are mutants." He opened his (mind reading powers?) to get a gauge on how the blonde would react, only to be surprised since he could not read the boy at all. Was the boy a mutant as well? It would explain the gold eyes.

"Mutants, eh?" the boy eyed them askance, "not the first time I've heard that word since coming here." What did he mean by that, Xavier wondered, "the name's Edward Elric."

Okay, I don't know enough about the X-men world so as much as I wanted to do this, it would only fail in the end. Therefore I will leave it to you the readers. The following were things I was going to do with it. If you adopt this or whatever you can follow these (or not).

1) I was going to make it to be from the FMA manga rather then the anime... but if you can't find a way to get him into the X-men world without the Plot-Hole-Monster-That-Is-The-Gate-Of-Truth then by all means use the anime.

2)Ed is a member of the MILITARY!! I don't want Ed to be shown as weak-ass compared to the oh-so-mighty X-men... on that note, nor do I want him to be all-powerful god over the weak-ass X-men. He thinks like a military dog with a lot more creativity... he is a _genius_ and it's obviously not just in alchemy, that's just what he focuses on. Anyway, as I was saying... Ed is sneaky and clever and vindictive. He could totally bury the X-mansion before anyone knew what was going on... if they caught him he'd run outa luck faster then a whipcream can runs outa air in the hands of a child, but the mansion would still be buried underneath the ground. So yeah... I was going to have Ed and the X-men on equal footing... he's just totally outnumbered. Although I guess he'd be helpless against Magneto, but I wasn't even going to have that guy in the story...

3)As you can tell from the chapter above... I don't want mind-reader mutants (no matter how strong) to be able to read his mind. I was going to have it that because he's not human or mutant and his mind evolved differently, the mind readers couldn't get a grasp on him... like different radio frequencies.

4)Ed was not going to be a mutant... nor was he human in their way... he's from another world... they evolved differently. His genetic stream is completely different.

5) He taught himself English when he got to that world (genius remember, you take care of the rest). His own language is nothing like German or Japanese (Why would it be? Other world).

6) He wants to get home to Al and Winry (Whether the Promise with Al has been fulfilled or not). I had him in love with Winry. You could make it slash if you want (I love slash actually)... but no Winry-bashing and he goes home in the end (if he does fall for an X-men then bring said person back with him).

8)Keep the comedy up people!! FMA is a really moving and sad story but the author keeps it from being overwhelming with well-placed comedy. Too much angst is not healthy... plus Ed doesn't let angst keep him down for long. He has his moments but he is always getting back up with that devil-may-care attitude and shit-eating grin.

This was adopted by **Tyori** under the same title "In all fairness." Check it out and review to encourage Tyori to update!!!

Thanks all!

Moon Ecstasy


	2. A Very, Very Awkward Situation SG1 HP

Slash ahoy!! Of the Daniel/Harry variety.

Not graphic at all since it's the post ***yummy*** type of scene.

* * *

**A Very, Very Awkward Situation  
**

_A Stargate SG-1/Harry Potter crossover._

* * *

When Daniel woke up he felt a little sore; as though he had gone ice skating and fallen… repeatedly. It was the thing he noticed first, before he even opened his eyes.

The second thing he noticed was that the sheets were very soft; a far cry from his own starchy sheets that dressed his small bed that he never really slept on because he was never really home much.

This was followed very quickly by a realization that should have come first really, but his mind was a bit hazy and he wasn't exactly thinking straight. He was curled up tightly around a slightly smaller figure, spooning the person from behind; a figure that was very, very naked.

That's right; he wasn't near home right now. He, Jack, Sam and Teal'c had been forced on vacation. He and Jack had taken it upon themselves to show Teal'c the sights of Mardi Gras. They'd hopped a plane and arrived right in the thick of things. Teal'c hadn't even needed to cover his forehead.

The rules were keep their cell-phones with them at all times and meet at their hotel by noon the next day if they got 'lucky' as Jack put it.

Seems he'd gotten lucky.

He opened his eyes to a messy head of short black hair and he shifted back to see who this girl was.

…

"Oh… God…" was his hoarse whisper and he had a moment to wonder why his voice sounded like he'd been screaming before the very, very naked and very, very _male_ figure shifted and stretched like a cat in the sun, before freezing.

"Fuck," the very, very British voice startled him and the man shifted away and rolled over to face Daniel.

Very, very green eyes were the next thing that registered on Daniel's very, very confused train of thought.

Then just to throw him off even more the man threw every suspicion he had of being taken advantage of when drunk out the window with, "I'm sorry, I must have been bloody drunk last night. I don't normally let strange men take me home with them." Funny, Daniel was sure that this hadn't been his idea; he was straight. "I'm Harry Potter. You are?"

"I… I'm Daniel… uh… this isn't my home." Stupid, was that really the only thing he could think of saying? He needed coffee… coffee and clothing and maybe then his brain would start working. "I'm straight," he mumbled under his breath, certain of this fact. What was he doing naked in bed with another man?

Harry, who had been looking around what was, now that he took in the rest of the room, obviously a hotel room, turned to face him again arching an eyebrow at him in askance, "Really?"

"I have never been attracted to another man before… I… um… I must have been really drunk."

"Amen to that mate, I can't remember much besides dancing and Ron telling me to go for it… whatever it was. And arousal. I think you must have been a good shag, because I may not be able to remember much but I remember bone-aching pleasure." The last part was almost purred as Harry spread an open palm flat against his chest. His green eyes seemed to darken and Daniel swallowed thickly deciding in his hangover/pre-coffee haze to ignore the stirring in his blood at the purely sensual man sitting naked beside him.

Very, very naked.

And he was very, very much in shit.

Daniel rubbed his face with his hands, pressing the heels of his palms into his eye sockets. He couldn't believe this was happening. He then sat up and promptly wished he hadn't.

Stabbing pain lanced up his spin making the dull ache in his ass throb. Oh god. If he wanted proof…

He hissed as he moved to get out of bed and Harry's eyes widened.

"Dear Mer-God, it's been a bloody long time since I've slept with a guy that has aroused my dominant side." Daniel's eyes widened and he began to sputter; so surprised by the reference to the actual act, that he didn't even catch the strange slip of the tongue that the man had made. "If it makes you feel any better my ass is sore too, so you played top as well, I'm sure."

Daniel's face began to burn deep red, "It's not… that… I mean… we… I need coffee before I even attempt to process this."

Harry laughed and reached over to the phone. Dialling room service, he ordered breakfast and coffee as well as tea.

* * *

Have fun with that! It's slash! Make it as dirty as possible!!! Or not... I'm the one giving it away, I really have no say in what people do with it...

Cheers!!


End file.
